2009-04-05 - GNN Thyferra Response
Submitted by Pesiro The Sullust President appears on-screen on the bridge of the TSG Impervious, the Coalition of Thyferra Plantation's MC90 Battlecruiser. He is standing with the view screen showing the planet of Thyferra behind him. "Gentle beings of the galaxy. I will make my response to the accusations of Chief Protector Lazarus immediate and brief. Sullust categorically denies any fault or culpability in the attacks upon the plantations of Thyferra. However, the Coalition and the SPD has a number of items to report to the galaxy." "At an hour and forty-six minutes prior to the attack on the plantations by a rogue Talon III fighter with SPD markings, said fighter entered the system and passed by the fleet without incident. Upon receiving communications from the planet's surface, the TSG Impervious launched its fighter squadrons to attempt to intercept the rogue fighter. Upon arriving at the scene of the attack, the fighter had fled and disappeared from scanners. SPD and TSG scout ships have attempted to locate the fighter in the Thyferra, Dreshii and Faryon systems without any success. The rogue fighter has yet to reenter the galaxy and all Talon fighters will be stopped by SPD or TSG naval forces and inspected." "It has been confirmed through SPD that ALL SPD and TSG Talon-III fighters were aboard their command vessels at the time of the attack, per order number 140489467698, to stand in reserve in response to any potential hostility by the Republic Navy in response to accusations of Dr. Lazarus to Sullust attempting to subvert Thyferran government. The Sullust Police Department is willing to provide all evidence to any outside parties investigating the matter." "In response to the attack, the Coalition will be helping the Thyferran government to rebuild the plantations destroyed in the attack by providing funding and personnel to the effort. Both the Coalition and Sullust will be opening their bacta reserves in order to help the government meet its contracts to the rest of the galaxy. These reserves will be provided at no cost to the government in the attempt to stabilize the cost of bacta to near previous levels until the destroyed plantations can be restored." "At the moment, Coalition security personnel are currently offering their assistance to Thyferran firefighters to help stop the blazes set-off by the attack. The Coalition security personnel are also attempting to investigate the attack to gleam any more clues into the sick motives of the attacker. The Coalition and SPD will provide all evidence currently available to any investigating party." "It will be noted that there are a number of Talon-III fighters sold outside of the Sullust Police Department. This is a vial attack painted to target the Coalition and Sullust in a negative light by targetting non-Coalition assets. It would not be difficult to paint a black market Talon-III in Sullustan markings. I wish the people of Thyferra a quick recovery and Sullust extends its hand and resources in friendship and healing." Category:April 09 GNN Posts